


Tale of Pentone

by marikia



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Music Puns, Platonic Love, creature trio, sassy mitch is sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marikia/pseuds/marikia
Summary: There is a mythical land divided into many kingdoms, each unique in its own way. Out of all these kingdoms, one has a legendary history, a history that is regaled to children and adults alike late into the night. A tale of kindness, bravery, love and music. The tale of Pentone.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name Pronunciation:  
> Kieen (K-EE-n)  
> Mit’chathi (Mi-ka-th-ee) t in Mit imploded  
> Avirel (av-i-rawl)  
> Shawyn (sha-win)  
> Olwan (ole-ya-n)  
> Coriline (cor-i-lin)  
> Timbrians (tambrians)  
> Place names:  
> Timbre (Tamber)  
> Monophony (monophoni)  
> Madrigal (mad-ree-gall)

Our tale starts in the thickly wooded land of what is now western Pentone. Before this story the land was the kingdom of Timbre and was led by the wise King Olwan and his Queen, Lady Coriline. The two managed the state of Timbre, but it was their young heir Kevin, who was most beloved and known throughout the kingdom. It was because of how beloved his son was that King Olwan allowed the young Prince to travel where he pleased, and this is how we find Kevin, traveling through the woods of his homeland with his companion, Avirel.

“Yo, Avi!” Kevin calls out to his companion, chuckling when he got an annoyed grunt in response. He pulled his dappled mare to a slow walk and turned in his saddle, dark eyes glittering with mirth as Avirel caught up with him, grumbling under his breath with crossed arms. The act of crossing his arms made it appear as if his arms had vanished due to the armor and woolen clothes enveloping him, along with a well-made cloak of midnight black wool. He was also sitting a good foot and a half lower than his Prince, and not just because he was on a pony.

“Really Kevin? You know Lyre can’t move as fast as Tremolo!” The irate dwarf waved his hands towards his own pony, Lyre. The movement made his weapons clank together, making a loud clanking ring. Kevin stopped his chuckling and managed to look contrite,

“Sorry Avi, I’ll slow up.” He offered a flat palm out to his companion and friend, getting a good natured slap from the other. A hiss caught their attention and a small dragon darted out from under Avirel’s long dark shaggy hair and out onto Kevin’s arm, letting out the reptilian equivalent of a purr.

Both men chuckled at the young dragon and started off again, having paused while talking, Kevin lightly stroking the creature attached to his arm. They rode in silence for a bit, nothing but the sounds of nature to serenade them. Finally Kevin spoke up again, the humor gone from his voice.

“What do you think of the increase of immigrants from Madrigal, Avirel?” His tone was soft and questioning, but there was underlying tension from worry. Avirel hummed and rubbed his beard thoughtfully in careful consideration. The influx of immigrants had everyone worried, and rightly so.

To the East of Timbre was the Kingdom of Madrigal, ruled by one of the high Faeries. They were a mostly magical population and tended to keep to themselves, rarely wandering into other Kingdoms. They weren’t on bad terms with Timbre per say, but the secrecy surrounding their monarch did worry them. Not only that, but most of Timbre’s population was human and non-magical. There were a few small groups, but not many. Some were starting to feel threatened by the influx, but no one would act on it. What made it even worse is there was no given reason for huge numbers of Magicals to flee so quickly. No one would give a reason, only that Madrigal was unsafe for many now. That’s why Kevin and Avirel were currently heading towards the border. Hopefully they would be able to get some information from the border guards or even some of the incoming magicals.

“I think there is more than meets the eye, Prince Kevin, We need more information. I do believe that the magicals aren’t lying about it being unsafe.”  Kevin let out a soft groan, absently petting at the dragon on his shoulders. As if sensing his funk the dragon nuzzled against Kevins neck, letting out a soft hiss.

“Hm, thanks Lyrro, Avi.” The latter nodded before pushing Lyre into a canter, calling out to Kevin,

“Come on!” Kevin laughed and the two cantered off, playfully jousting and racing towards the border. The two companions traveled for another hour or so before they reached the border. Here they were greeted by the border patrol. They had been traveling for three days, so a chance to stop and stretch was welcome. Avirel got down first and took Lyrro from Kevin, waiting while his Prince hopped down.

“Take care of Tremolo and Lyre please, we are going to walk a bit.” The guards nodded, not bothering to worry as both were armed. With a final nod, the two friends walked off to view what was going on along the border a bit.

Two hours later the two hadn’t seen anything to out of the ordinary, but there were still some worrying signs. For one, Avirel knew that there was a bustling town just a hours journey from the border, yet there were no trade wagons moving about the main route. It was also very quiet and he could taste the heavy magic in the air.

“Kevin, be careful, something’s not right…” Avirel muttered, pulling out a short sword. Kevin nodded and pulled his sword out as well. The two continued on for a bit longer when a rustle caught Kevin’s attention. He stopped at once, waving at Avirel to get him to stop. Both went on guard and waited, tense.

Out of the foliage stumbled a young woman in a sorry state. Her tri-colored hair was tangled with leaves and branches, and her clothes showed signs of being cut and ripped at by trees and people. Kevin dropped his guard and started towards her, only to be stopped by Avirel’s hiss of

“She’s a witch!” The woman froze at this, as did Kevin. Now that he looked closer, Kevin could see what his friend meant. While she was dirty and a bit roughed up, there were no physical wounds on her body. Not only that, he could see the tell-tale mark of witchcraft in the corners of her eyes, three small teardrop shaped diamonds. He quickly went back on guard.  The woman’s eyes widened and she quickly fell to her knees and brought up her hands.

“Please! I don’t mean harm, I come seeking help!” She begged, staring upward into Kevin’s eyes. He saw no deceit so he lowered his sword and motioned that Avirel do the same. The dwarf was reluctant, but did as instructed.

“Rise, and tell us your name.” Ordered Kevin, though not unkindly. The woman did so, lightly brushing at her skirt and hair before addressing the two.

“I am Kirsten of Mystique, the head Witch of the Kieen’s court,” She bowed slightly to them both, “May I inquire who the two of you are?” Avirel let out a soft chuff, ignoring Kevin’s reprimanding glare. Still, the dwarf stepped forward and nodded to her.

“Well met Kirsten,”

“Please, call me Kirstie.” Avirel paused for a moment and nodded,

“Very well, Kirstie. I am Avirel of Basse, advisor and friend of Crown Prince Kevin of Timbre.” Avirel motioned to Kevin as he was introduced, making Kirstie’s eyes widen.

“Oh, I didn’t…” She started dropping into a deep curtsey, only to be stopped by Kevin, who waved her off with a laugh.

“No need to be so formal at the moment, it is merely us out in the woods.” Avirel nodded in agreement and the witch smiled and relaxed. “So, could you tell us why there is such an influx of Magicals?” Kirstie nodded and sat on the ground, sighing.

“It’s a bit of a long story.”

“We have time.” Kevin smiled and sat as well, chuckling as Avirel chuffed again before sitting as well. The witch in front of them nodded and began, sounding a bit hesitant.

“There’s a kingdom to the East of Madrigal known as Monophony. We’ve been trading partners with them for a while as they are a race of Elves.” Kirstie took a deep breath, fiddling with her fingers. “Something has happened though. They’ve started invading Madrigal and attacking villages near the borders. Our people are mostly peaceful and those who live by the borders are mostly traders. We sent troops to help, but people started fleeing when the Poly’s broke through our defenses.” Kevin blinked, in shock.

“Madrigal is at war?” Kirstie shook her head, looking sorrowful.

“We were, but only for a short while. Eventually peace talks were called, and Mitch went…”

“Mitch?” Inquired Avi, brow furrowing, “Is that one of your negotiators?” Kevin was curious as well, having met most of the diplomats from Madrigal that visit. Yet again Kirstin shook her head.

“No, Mitch is our ruler,” A small smile crossed her face. “Mitch's full title is Kieen Mit'chathi of Madrigal.” She spotted the confused faces at the term Kieen and quickly explained, “Kieen is what we always call our leaders, it’s kind of like a combination of a Queen and King.” Both Timbrians nodded in understanding.

“So Mitch went to negotiate?” Prompted Avirel, getting a nod.

“Yes, Mitch went to negotiate with the prince of Monophony, Crown Prince Shawyn. When the Kieen didn’t return though, and everyone got worried. We sent a runner to the meeting point, only to find signs of a struggle and a note.” At this she stopped talking and buried her face in her hands.

Avirel seemed to have taken a liking to Kirstin, or maybe felt bad, because he got up and wrapped a short arm around her in comfort. Kevin let out a soft noise of sympathy,

“They kidnapped Mitch?” She nodded, “And you need help?” Once again Kirstie nodded, without looking up. Kevin hummed a bit, then nodded.

“Alright, we’ll help.” He pushed himself up and offered Kirstin a hand. “We need to go back to the outpost and get horses and supplies, then we can go.” A huge smile spread across Kirstie’s face and she bowed deeply. 

“Thank you, Thank you so much!” Avirel and Kevin smiled at her and together they all headed off to get what they needed to rescue Kieen Mit’chathi.

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely didn't include pronouns when it came to Mitch. I know Mitch doesn't really care, however part of this story is that Mitch's title is gender neutral. I'll probably add pronouns later, but it will probably swing between he/him and she/her, depending on who is talking to who.


End file.
